User talk:TheLold
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Sir Rock page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Aniju Aura (Talk) 10:08, February 20, 2013 Okay then. I'll add them to their mobs. You can go ahead and male pages for your meerkats. Sir Rock (talk) 04:41, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Talk To Me Say anything you want. I tried to send you a message before but it seems it didn't get to you. So let me try again. We wanted to invite you to our other role play wikia, Wolf Role Play. It is similar to the Meerkat RP but with wolves. The wikia went dead for a while but we are trying to restart it and bring in new users, so it be nice if you came to role play with us there. Aniju Aura (talk) 01:20, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Phobos need to leave the Starsky alone and rejoin the Commandos now.We have been planning something for the Starsky for a while now and with Phobos there at the Starsky, we can't do it. And please no more snakes. Meerkats don't run into snake that often. Aniju Aura (talk) 01:32, March 9, 2013 (UTC) You can have VAZM008 but I am going to say no to your plan with Angelina. We are not ready to form a new group right now. We already did that kind of with the Aztecs and Starsky. The Whiskers are too big for any subordinate females to be having litters right now especially the Whiskers. Sir Rock (talk) 01:46, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Phobos can return later on, he needs to return now. He isn't even a year old. He would get picked off by a predator, plus if he stayed away too long, the Commandos will not recognize him and he won;t be able to rejoin. Phobos needs to return to his group now. All he is doing is causing trouble. Aniju Aura (talk) 04:50, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Phobos needs to join the Commandos now, not in April or May. He needs to return to his mob now. He is only 8 months old, far too young to be on his own. No other mob will take him so Phobos needs to return to the Commandos and make up with Gray. Sir Rock (talk) 05:20, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Lold, everyone else has laid claim to a pup in the Starsky, the only available pup is a male VSKM006, do you want him? I am going to wait for Abby's litter to take a pup so you can have VSKM006 if you like. Sir Rock (talk) 10:32, March 11, 2013 (UTC) The evicted females are going to disappear so Pepillo would disappear too and you won't be able to role play as him anymore. The females left already so Pepillo wouldn't be able to follow them anyways. He should stay in the Aztecs where he is needed. Sir Rock (talk) 10:46, March 11, 2013 (UTC) There was a meerkat on Meerkat Manor named Thumper, so can you pick another name for him? You can have Callisto however and VZZM048 just think of another name. Sir Rock (talk) 09:37, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Okay what do you want to name her? Sir Rock (talk) 00:31, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Wait I just saw that you wanted to name her Anna. Also don't forget to make pages for her Pepillo and Yambo. Sir Rock (talk) 00:39, April 6, 2013 (UTC) VLP056 was supposed to be a female but alright then. I guess I'll switch her to a male. Sir Rock (talk) 05:59, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Is Archer your meerkat? Meerkats123 (talk) 21:05, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Thanks I couldn't remember who had him and he's not on tour user page Meerkats123 (talk) 14:44, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Zappa Meerkat Do you want VZZM041 in the Zappa? That meerkat is an adult male and he is supposed to help form the Gattaca. Then you will have two adult meerkats in the Gattaca VZZM041 and Angelina. Sir Rock (talk) 13:48, August 19, 2013 (UTC) That's a good name. Ryozo is going to have to leave with Napoleon, Muffin, Happy and Glee to formt he Gattaca this month. Sir Rock (talk) 18:04, August 25, 2013 (UTC) We need you to role play at all of the role play Centers so we can conitue with the plan. It seems like things are moving slow and we're a month behind. Also the Gattaca have formed. Aniju Aura (talk) 05:43, September 11, 2013 (UTC)